SpongeBob Video Games Hub
This page is the hub for all SpongeBob Video Games. It holds the link to each game's separate page, along with a brief description of each game. SpongeBob video games only include games released on consoles such as the PS3, Wii, or Xbox 360, or handheld consoles such as the PSP, DS, or Game Boy Advance, and does not include mobile or Nick.com games. List of Games/Description *'Lights, Camera, PANTS!' Platforms: PS2/GC/Xbox/PC/GBA Release Date: October 21, 2005 Publisher: THQ Developer: THQ Australia (Consoles), Awe Games (PC), Wayforward technologies (GBA) Party video game. The producer of the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy is filming an episode of the show in Bikini Bottom, and wants to use the town's citizens as the cast. In a series of mini-games, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton duke it out for the starring role. *'The Yellow Avenger' Platforms: PlayStation Portable/ Nintendo DS Release Date: November 7, 2005 (DS version) February 5th, 2006 (PSP version) (NA) Publisher: THQ Developer: Tantalus Media Description: 2-D Platform/Adventure game. SpongeBob must defeat evil villains and save Bikini Bottom using Mermaid Man's utility belt. *'Creature From the Krusty Krab' Platforms: Nintendo Wii/PS2/GC/GBA/DS Release Date: October 16, 2006 (NA)(GC/GBA/PS2) Oct, 18th (DS) Nov. 19th (Wii) Publisher: THQ Developers: Blitz Games( Consoles), Wayforward (Handhelds) Description: 3-D flying/racing/platforming game. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton journey into nine different worlds, which are the interwoven dreams of the characters. *'Atlantis SquarePantis' Platforms: Wii/PS2/DS/GBA Release Date: October 23, 2007 (DS/GBA/PS2) Nov. 12 (Wii) Publisher: THQ Developer: Blitz Games/ Altron Description: 3-D action adventure game. Based off the TV movie. *'Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition' Platforms: DS Release Date: September 15, 2008 (NA) Sept 18 (EU) Publisher: THQ Developer: Altron Description: Finally fans of SpongeBob can interact with SpongeBob's world like never before! Customize your game as you puzzle, race, platform and fight your way through to defeat "DoodleBob". Side-scrolling platforming action. Explore unique worlds that have their own special mechanics and goals. Over 20 levels, each with their own specific objective(s) that you need to complete before you can advance to the next stage. The action increases as you complete the objectives and conquer the levels. Puzzle, race, platform and fight your way through the game! Draw your own original character and control it. *'SpongeBob Vs. The Big One: Beach Party Cook Off' Platforms: DS Release Date: March 3, 2009 Publisher: THQ Developer: The Fizz Factor Description: 2-D Action/cooking game. SpongeBob must run the Krusty Krab while Mr. Krabs is at a beach party. *'SpongeBob's Truth or Square (Video Game)' Platforms: Wii/Xbox 360/DS/PSP Release Date: October 26th 2009 (NA) November 17th, 2010 (EU) Publisher: THQ Developer: Heavy Iron Studios (Console versions) Barking Lizard(PSP) Altron (DS) Description: 3-D Platforming Action. Play through the 10 happiest moments of SpongeBob's life, consisting of 10 different levels. *'SpongeBob's Boating Bash' Platforms: DS/Wii Release Date: March 2, 2010 (NA) March 26th, 2010 Publisher: THQ Developer: Impulse Games (Wii) FireBrand Studios (DS) Description: 3-D action/racing game. After failing his driving exam yet again, SpongeBob joins a shark named Seymour Scales D.R.I.V.E boating program to earn his license. *'SpongeBob SquigglePants' Platforms: Nintendo 3DS/Wii Release Date: April 12th, 2001 (NA)(Wii) May 17, 2011 (Wii) (NA) Publisher: THQ Developer: WayForward Description: 2-D Action/Drawing game. The Game contains mini-games which require using the uDraw GameTablet. A version for the 3DS was made later, which added a brand new level, IconBob, which required the circle pad. This is the first SpongeBob game for the 3DS. *'SpongeBob's Surf and Skate Roadtrip' Platforms: DS/360 Release Date: November 8, 2011 (NA) Publisher: THQ (Last THQ published game) Developer: Blitz Games Description: In Story Mode, SpongeBob and Patrick relive their crazy road trip to the beach through some slideshows leading into arcade-style play. In Challenge Mode, a player can do freestyle and explore a new never-before-seen world in Bikini Bottom. *'Plankton's Robotic Revenge' Platforms: PlayStation 3/360/Wii/Nintendo Wii U/DS/3DS Release Date: October 22, 2013 (NA) Oct 11 (EU) Publisher: Activision Developer: Behaviour Interactive Description: A cargo ship drops batteries into the ocean. Plankton finds them and uses them to power his giant robot and robot army and takes the safe with the Krabby Patty secret formula. He also takes the map to the key and the two copies of it that opens the safe. SpongeBob and his friends have to stop him, defeat his robot minions and family members, retrieve the batteries, and find the three keys before he does to get the formula back. 3rd person co-op shooter. *'Employee of the Month' Platforms: PC Release Date: September 22, 2002 Publisher: THQ Developer: AWE Games Description: SpongeBob wins the "Employee of the Month" award once again, so Mr. Krabs decides to name him the "Employee of the Year." He then receives a mysterious mail package containing two free tickets to "Neptune's Pacific Paradise," and later gives them to SpongeBob for winning the "Employee of the Year" award. *'Legend of the Lost Spatula' Platforms: Gameboy Color Release Date: March 14, 2001 Publisher: THQ Developer: Vicarious Visions Description: Playing as SpongeBob, the player embarks on an undersea quest to find the Flying Dutchman's Golden Spatula in order to become the ocean's greatest fry cook. Along the way, SpongeBob meets and interacts with many of the show's popular reocurring characters like Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick. The game uses elements of adventure and side-scrolling gameplay. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Hubs